Cadance's Pokemon Journey
by umbreonhearts197
Summary: Watch as Cadance goes on a journey filled with mystery, action, romance and... Pokemon!


AN: So, I was playing Pokemon Black and White recently and I decided it would be SO COOL if I would write a Pokemon fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Please review and enjoy my story. XOXO 3 ~ Eve-chan

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I am a blossoming soon to be Pokemon Trainer, who is going to get her first Pokemon today. I leap out of bed excited, eager like an Eevee to get my first Pokemon. Thoughts race in my mind, as I wonder just what Pokemon I will get. The mysterious and shell-shocking Squirtle, the captivating and fiery Charmander, and the green Bulbasaur. I think eager, imagining all of the fun adventures I will have with my prospective Pokemon. The excitement laces in my body.  
I look in the mirror; I have to get ready. I throw on a rich coral rose dress that goes up to the middle between my waist and knees, that has lace around my waist. As well as knee high white stockings. I put on my red four inch high heel boots. To top off my outfit, I dress in my special red beret, adorned with a Skitty pin at the front of it. I stare off into the mirror. I am ready.  
I run down the stairs, my golden purple waist long hair flowing behind me. My mom is waiting at the dinner table with pancakes all prepared for me to ingest. I sit down at the table. Although I am very eager to start my Pokemon journey, I do not rush through breakfast. But rather, I elegantly cut through my pancake with my knife and lower the fork with the delectable bite into my mouth.  
My mother's eyes meet with mine. "Oh daughter," she cries. "This is really it. This is the start of your pokemon journey. I'm going to miss you very much, but I know this is something you really want to do and I just have to let go. I wish you the best on your journey. I know you are going to do well. Don't forget to write me everyday and please don't be too eager."  
"Oh don't worry mom. I know I'll make you proud. I'll come back as a winner, just like my dad and grandfather and great grandfather and everyone before him. I won't let you down."  
"Oh I know sweetie. I'm already proud of you. You're the top of the your class and you were the youngest too. There's no way you won't make me proud. Cadance, I know you'll be the best Pokemon trainer ever."  
"Oh thank you mom," I replied blushing prettily in a rose shade of salmon. "I am so humbled by your faith in me. I will do my best to live up to everything you've put in my hands. I won't let you down."  
"I know sweetie," mom replied.

"So are you really sure you want to choose THIS Pokemon?" Professor Oak inquired.  
"Yes, I am one hundred and twenty percent positive that this is the Pokemon I want," I replied.  
"Well, it isn't exactly the most popular Pokemon. A couple of trainers before rejected it, especially due to its fowl temper and it's rude personality."  
"I don't mind," I replied. "It is my duty as a Pokemon trainer to use whatever Pokemon I get and nourish it to be the strongest Pokemon that it can be."  
"Well, this is still a hard Pokemon to raise. Do you think you're up to the challenge?"  
"I am most than up to the challenge. I am honored to take this challenge. I am very eager to be partaking in this challenge. I want him, I know I do."  
"Well ok," Oak replied. He then handed her the Pokeball. She took it out of his hands, staring at it with large, eager eyes full of wonder. She then hurled it against the ground, and out came a silky, black body with glowing blue rings. He looked at her with a deathly glare from his dark red irises. His mouth frowned; his sharp fangs hung outside of the side of his mouth, dripping with ropes of saliva.  
"Blacky-chan!" I cried loudly, running up to it, the click-clack of my high-heel boots reverberating melodiously across the lab. I wrapped my arms around his silky umber coat. "I am so happy to have you as my Pokemon!"  
Blacky-chan scowled back at me. He was not too eager to have a new trainer. In fact, he was not eager to have a trainer, period. But here I was: his new trainer. And I swear, on my dying breath, that I, Cadance, will be the greatest trainer to Blacky-Chan he could ever have.  
Blacky-chan spit out his fangs at me, and tried to cling onto my arm. However, I quickly flung my hand out of the way and into safety. Blacky-chan was not finished; he jumped on me and pile-drived his body into me. I swiftly pushed the Umbreon off my body and onto the ground. I threw my pokeball down towards it, keeping it trapped in it's spherical abode.  
"So you are absolutely sure that you want this Pokemon?" Professor Oak asked.  
"I am," I replied, nodding like a bobblehead.  
"Well ok then," Oak replied. "I can't do anything to stop you then."  
With Blacky-chan in my hand and my pokedex and six pokeballs on my belt, I was ready to start my odyssey and become the greatest Pokemon trainer ever.


End file.
